Tobey's cousin
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Tobey's cousin moves into Tobey's house. Wordgirl knows that she has seen her before. Do they have some kind of connection?


Okay story 7 I must be lucky! lol. Okay I'm kidding This one I wanted to be exactly like an episode. So enjoy and I don't own anything! Now for story 7.

Tobey's cousin

Narrator: One day in the Mcalister home Tobey was working on something in his bedroom lair.

Tobey: {slaps his face and sighs} How many times do I have to tell you this a laboratory not a "bedroom lair."

Narrator: Sorry Tobes

Tobey: Soon Wordgirl wont stop this robot. {evil smile}

Narrator: {sarcasm} Uh-huh sure whatever Tobey

Tobey: Just you wait you'll see and you…. {points to the audience} you'll see too.

Narrator: Ignore him he'll fail as usual and his mother will pinch his ear and tug him to his house and he'll be grounded for like the 100th time.

Tobey: Oh shut it! and who asked you? {he continues to work on his robot when his mother comes in and Tobey hides it} {He smiles nervously}

Tobey's mom: Tobey I got some good news your younger cousin is going to be staying with us for a while.

Tobey: {smiles really big} {talks through his teeth} That's great mother.

Tobey's mom: Glad to hear that. She should be coming any second. {door bell rings.} Oh she's here. {heads to the door.}

Tobey: {thoughts} This is going to be a long day. I can't stand that girl little miss goody two shoes always gets "A"s , quiet, timid, and always aggravates me. {his cousin walks in his room}

Tobey's cousin: Hi cousin Tobey I haven't seen you since kindergarten when you lost that checkers match to Violet and I played against her and I actually beat her.

Tobey: Yes, don't remind me. I hated that memory.

Tobey's cousin: Oh sorry I brought it up. Say do you like my outfit?

Tobey: {looks at her outfit and realized it was a girl version of his outfit. She had blonde hair and she had an English accent. She wore black circular glasses, a red t-shirt, a kaki skirt, a red bow in her hair instead of Tobey's red bow tie, white knee high socks, and brown tennis shoes.} {sarcasm} It looks lovely Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Grrr! DON'T CALL ME THAT! {snaps out it.} I mean please don't call me that I prefer to be called "Liz", because everyone calls me that.

Tobey: {thoughts} well she is like me a girl with my fashion sense, a short temper, a genius, likes her nickname better than her real name, she has my last name, because she is on my father's side of the family, and she loves winning, she is also pretty much my age I'm just a few months older, and she loves to win. Hmm… this maybe a good day after all. {does an evil grin} {Aloud} Say Liz since you'll be staying a while maybe you could help me take down Wordgirl.

Liz: Who the heck is Wordgirl?

Tobey: {lies} Oh the most horrible villain in the fair city. I always try to arrest her using my robots, but she destroys them and I always get grounded for no reason. {sits on his bed and pretends to cry} Do you what it like to be a hero, but everyone thinks you're a criminal.

Liz: {sits next to him} Don't worry we'll take care of her with your robots and also my secret weapon we'll destroy her. AHAHAHA! {snaps out of it} so partners? {sticks out her hand}

Tobey: {shakes her hand} partners. Oh what was the secret weapon you mentioned just now?

Liz: {opens up one of her suit cases and pulls out a glowing red stone.} A found this on to the way to your house I thought you could analyze it and tell me what it was.

Tobey: {adjusts his glasses} This is Lexinite I've been looking for this everywhere. This Wordgirl's weakness, but.. How did you get this?

Liz: {starts to sweat} Uh.. I just found it.

Tobey: Oh okay well thank you I needed this for my robot.

Liz: {cough!} Your welcome now put that thing up {cough!} please.

Tobey: {puts the lexinite in the robot}

Liz: {started feeling a lot better} Thank you.

Tobey: Well it's getting late we'll destroy Wordgirl tomorrow after school.

Liz: {goes to her own bed} good night Tobey

Tobey: night Liz

The next day…..

Tobey toke his robot to school when Liz was at there and smiled and said…..

Liz: What toke you so long?

Tobey: {looked confused} How did you get here so fast?

Liz: Oh I toke the bus.

Tobey: What bus?

Liz: {sees there aren't any buses} Oh… well…I…

{Suddenly Becky shows up with Bob}

Becky: Oh hello Tobey whose your friend?

Tobey: Oh this is my cousin Liz

Liz: Uh.. Hi Becky nice to meet you.

Becky: {looked at Liz} {thoughts} I've seen this girl before, but I don't remember when I first saw her {aloud} Nice to meet you too.

{Suddenly the bell rings}

Liz: Oh I guess it's time to go to class. {walks off and pulls Tobey by the hand and drags him with her.}

Becky: Bob something strange is going on. Tobey's cousin is being very weird and I know I've seen her before, but I don't remember when, but lets just head to class maybe I'll remember.

Later in school….

Mr. Dudley: {walks in the classroom and goes to the front of the room} Good morning class today we have a new student. {points to Liz} come up and introduce yourself please.

Liz: Uh… Hi I'm Liz and I'm Tobey's younger cousin and I am usually timid and I'm very smart. I also hope I will be able to get a great education and good job when I grow up. {smiles}

Mr. Dudley: Okay then Liz please sit down.

Liz: Yes sir. {walks to her desk and sits down}

Becky: {throws a note at Liz}

Liz: OW! Grrr! {turns around and sees Becky} Uh.. I mean hi {picks up the note} {she reads} Liz How would you like to hang out after school. Sorry I can't Tobey and I have some plans.

Becky: What kind of plans?

Liz: Sorry that's classified Becky.

Becky: Hmm….

Later after school…

Tobey got his robot and saw Liz already there smiling.

Tobey: How did you get here?

Liz: I'm never telling ready to destroy Wordgirl?

Tobey: Uh… okay {presses a button} ROBOTS ATTACK!

Wordgirl showed up just then and said

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE TOBEY AND….. Liz?

Liz: That's right Wordgirl I'm getting revenge by using this robot made of Lexinite AHAHAHAHAHA! With Tobey's help of course.

Wordgirl: What did I ever do to you?

Liz: You ruined my life!

Wordgirl: What are you talking about?

Liz: {sigh} Looks like I have no choice WORD UP! {she looked like Wordgirl, but the outfit, but It was green with a blue star symbol and a blue cape} SURPRISE!

Wordgirl: I'm still confused.

Liz: ARRGGH! I was your best friend when we were babies until you ditched me and went to that stupid ship and captain Huggy face was piloting and you got further and further away from me and I tried to stop you by using a different ship, but I accidentally lost control and smashed your ship causing you to spin out of control and I tried to stop you again, but Huggy smashed my ship and I crashed on Earth, but in England my ship exploded and I almost died. Then a young couple saw me. They thought I died, but then I moved my fingers and they toke me to the Emergency Room. Then the police saw me in the news and they knew I was a alien so they tried to arrest me then I suddenly flew out the window and then I ended up dying my hair blonde and disguised myself I knew that young couple would adopt me so I put myself in a basket and I knocked on the door. Tobey's uncle answered the door and brought me inside. Then I discovered I could lift a thousand times my weight, I had super speed, and I can control other people minds when ever I please. Later in kindergarten I control Violet mind to win so yeah I cheated, but you were to young to remember that. Afterwards Tobey's Aunt and Uncle kept arguing, because they couldn't believed I had super powers. Then after a few years they divorced and Tobey's uncle dumped me at Tobey's house. Tobey's mom felt bad for me so she let me in so here I am now living at Tobey's house and after all these years you forgot about me. {Liz starts to cry} Do you know what it's like being dumped all the time? All I wanted was to be loved and….. I need a minute. {flies away.}

Tobey: Can we cancel this for a second?

Wordgirl: I guess we better {carries Tobey by the back of his vest} WORD UP! {flies after her.}

Liz: {flash!} {still crying} Oh well I guess I'll never have a real family.

Tobey: {Wordgirl puts him down} Liz I don't care if you're a alien with super powers and I don't care if your adopted. Your still the best cousin a guy could ask for. {They hug}

Wordgirl: {smiles} That's so sweet and you're a good friend Liz, but Uh.. Tobey aren't we going to finish our battle?

Tobey: Oh right {pulls out remote} ROBOTS ATTACK!….. AGAIN!

Wordgirl: {uses Huggy to destroy the robots} {Suddenly Tobey's mom shows up}

Tobey: It was Liz's fault and…. OW! OW! OW! OW! {Tobey's mom tugs him by the ear and drags him off screen}

Liz: {shakes her head and looks at the audience} we all saw that coming oh well Tobey will never change. I guess he'll just be some nerd that's obssed with robots {laughs at the insult she just said}

Tobey: HOLD IT! {Walks back into the scene and runs up to Liz almost startling her} YOU WERE JUST AS GULITY AS I WAS SO IF I'M GOING DOWN YOUR COMING WITH ME! {tugs Liz's ear and leaves the scene while dragging her}

Liz: OW! OW! OW! OW! This hurts!

Tobey: It's supposed now come on.

Liz: OW! Alright I'm coming! {leaves the scene}

Narrator: Well my prediction was mostly right so tune in for another episode of Wordgirl.


End file.
